The present disclosure relates generally to electronic communication between electronic devices. In particular, the present disclosure relates to establishing communication between electronic devices based on a power level of one of the electronic devices.
Modern electronic devices have a wide range of capabilities and thereby require a large amount of processing power. Oftentimes, before a user is able to recharge an electronic device, the power level of the electronic device falls below a certain threshold and causes the electronic device to either shut down or be placed on standby. If the user is in the middle of a phone call with another user, the user would be forced to discontinue the communication with the other user. In some instances, the use may not have been able to warn the other user of the potential shutdown. The other user may thus be completely unaware of the reason that the communication has been discontinued, which may be a source of inconvenience and potential misunderstanding.
In some instances, the electronic device may power down or be placed on standby while the user is not currently using the electronic device (e.g., in the middle of a call). In those instances, the user may be blindsided for any calls that may come in. A concerned parent or friend also may not be able to reach the user due to the shutdown of the device. As such, there is a need to maintain a reachability of a user.